A New XMan
by inueo
Summary: There's a new X-man in the institute! Katie, is a Mutant with a little secret. The thing is she has a BIG connection to kurt.


A NEW X-MAN

It was early Saturday morning when professor X got a reading from cirebro, a new Mutant was found.

"Jean, get the Black bird ready", he ordered Jean Grey.

As they landed in a small near by town they noticed a sign that said "WELCOME TO REDINGTON" They came out of the jet and walked up to a big pinkish house. They knocked on the door to see a women professor at the door, "Oh, you must be professor Xavier, welcome I am professor Alem, you must be here for my daughter, Katie", Professor Alem said politely as a teenaged girl came walking down the stairs, she had long blond hair and wore a red t-shirt with tan pants, she looked around the room took a sigh and angrily said "I'll go pack", as she walked up the stairs Jean said, "I'll go talk to her".

In the living room Professor X and Professor Alem talked, "My daughter was adopted long ago, and ever since I told her she hates going to public places, and meeting new people, I hope your school will be better for her",

"All mutants think they don't fit in, but they must know that they are not freaks, they are just gifted", X said

IN KATIES ROOM

Jean was in the girl Katie's room watching her pack, "You don't look like a mutant", Katie said looking and observing jean, "Not all mutants look like mutants, You don't look like a mutant", Jean replied

"You don't understand, there is no one that is more like a mutant than me, I look it, and I feel it… The only reason I don't look it is because of this watch" Katie said pointing to her watch, then she pressed a button and she then looked like Kurt, she had pointy ears, a long tail, and had only 3 fingers, "Go-ahead scream, run just like everyone else" Katie said, but jean wasn't moving nor was she scared, but amazed and proud, jean smiled and said "That's it no, one at the institute will laugh at you, its perfectly normal", Jean said Katie now had a smile on, but still turned her holo on, "Please don't tell, I'll tell when im ready", Katie said closing her suitcase.

Katie walked down the stairs with jean, gave her mom a hug good bye and left for the institute.

AT THE INSTITUTE

Katie walked in to the main room, "Wow!" She exclaimed. Then she saw storm and spyke walk in they both stopped and looked at Katie and said "Hi", they then went back to their rooms. Jean led Katie to her new room, it was right next door to Kurt. Katie walked into the room and with amazement she said, "WOW! All this for me?"

"Yeah! You are the new kid," Jean laughed as Logan (wolverine) came in and said, "Who's the half pint?" "HEY!" Katie yelled, "Her name is Katie", the professor said as Logan walked away. Then Spyke, storm, rouge, Cyclops, and Kitty came in. "Hey, Sup im Eaven, or Spyke" Spyke said shaking her hand. "I'm Storm", "I'm Rouge", "And my name is Scott", then kitty looked at her and said "Hi, I'm Kitty". They all left her to her new room except Kitty who stayed to talk. "So Kitty, what powers do you have?" Katie asked, "Well, like my powers are like fazing through walls yeah know, so what about you?" Asked Kitty. "Well my powers are weird, but I… Can mostly do anything, I kind' a copy every move I see, so if I saw you faze through a wall I'll automatically get that power, you understand?" Katie explained. "Whow, I like totally get it, that's like totally amazing!" Kitty exclaimed. Kitty heard Logan yell for her and quickly said, "Oh, sorry I like gotta motor, see yeah later!"

Katie finished unpacking her clothes and started putting her hair stuff on a desk in front of a mirror. Kurt was walking by with his hologram on when he noticed the new girl, 'Wow she's beautiful', Kurt thought he then checked his breath and went into her room, "Guttantuck, you must be the new girl", Kurt said with a smile "Uhh? Guttantuck? What's that mean?" Katie asked, "It means hello in German", Kurt explained "Oh? I'm Katie" Katie said forcing a slight smile on her face, "Hello, I'm Kurt, or Nightcrawler", Kurt laughed. Katie's smile went back to a strait face, "Why are you so upset Katie?"

"It's just…All of you look so normal, and truthfully, I don't", She explained.

Kurt looked at her kind of nervous, "Actually Katie, I am kind' a different", he explained.

"What do you mean"? She asked Kurt then pressed his hologram and he became the blue fuzzy elf Kurt. "See", Kurt said sadly, and then Katie started laughing. "What's so funny"? Kurt asked "Nothing"! She said happily as she pushed a button and she turned into the same type of creature. "Wow"! Kurt yelled. "Maybe it wont be so bad here after all", Katie said as she continued to UN pack.

END! Plzz R&R


End file.
